


Holding Hands

by MachinaEcrire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachinaEcrire/pseuds/MachinaEcrire
Summary: Dean and Cas are on a hunt and a shapeshifter takes the appearance of Cas. Once it's been killed, Castiel is wondering how Dean knew that it wasn't him.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's the first fic that I post here, plus it's the first fic that I wrote in English (if there're mistakes, please let me know), so I chose to start with a short fluff, and who knows, if it's not too crappy, I could write other fics ! (It would probably be Destiel, as it's my entire life these days ^^). It would mean the world to me if you could leave a comment, either you liked the fic or not, so I can make my future fics better !

Dean was having a hard time catching his breath, a bloody knife still in his hand.

\- Man, those shapeshifters were some nasty sons of bitches.

He looked at the one that he’d just killed, with a regretful expression.

Light blue eyes were staring at him, a light of terror still gleaming in them. Dean crouched, examining the blood stains on the trench coat the monster was wearing. The sight of the corpse made him quickly sick. He stood up swiftly, a hand covering his mouth. He felt something on his shoulder before hearing a low voice behind him.

\- It wasn’t me, Dean. You know it.

He knew it indeed, but the sole thought of Cas’ dead body made him uncomfortable.

\- Your trench coat’s ruined.

The sentence was meant as a joke, but Dean’s tone didn’t make it look like one. He turned around and an expression of surprise took place on his face. Cas was only wearing his underwear. Of course, the shapeshifter had to take his clothes to impersonate the angel, but Dean was not prepared for this. However, Cas didn’t seem to notice it and just tilted his head softly like he usually did when he was wondering something.

\- How did you know that it wasn’t me? Dean blushed a little. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell Cas what happened earlier between him and the monster.

\- Let’s say he was a shitty actor, said he jokingly, hoping Cas wouldn’t ask any further.

How naive of him.

\- Why? What did he do?

“Oh man, thought Dean, are we really getting there?”

In fact, the monster was getting to far in his role, at the point that when Dean started to suspect him, it approached him slowly before taking his hand and staring at him with Cas’ deep blue eyes. Dean shuddered when he remembered the monster’s low voice.

\- Don’t you trust me, Dean? Do you think I’m a monster?

Cas still had his eyes fixed on him.

\- Listen Cas, said the hunter, I… I don’t want to talk about this okay?

\- What aren’t you telling me, Dean?

Cas was completely lost, Dean saw that. And he didn’t want the angel to worry about this.

“Come on, man up. It can’t be that embarrassing, can it?” Dean told himself.

He opened his mouth, terrified of his friend’s reaction, before telling him the entire scene. Once finally done with it, Dean held his breath, waiting for Cas to be embarrassed, or to not understand, or to have any other horrible response. Instead of that, Castiel moved closer to him and put Dean’s hand in his own.

\- Like that? the angel said with his innocent tone.

Dean was speechless. What did that mean? Not knowing what else to do, he simply answered.

\- Yeah. Like that.

Cas tightened his grip around Dean’s fingers.

\- Cas… What are you doing? said Dean in a completely lost way.

\- It’s simple Dean. The shapeshifter was in my head. It saw what I would like to do.

\- You… wanted to hold hands with me?

\- Amongst other things, yes. Dean didn’t know what to say, or do.

\- Don’t be so surprised, Dean. continued Cas.

\- It’s just… I didn’t think you were the kind of guy who liked to hold hands. said the hunter with a smile.

\- And I didn’t think you were the kind of guy who blushed when holding hands with someone, teased the angel.

Dean’s cheeks reddened a bit more. At this sight, the angel smiled and leant forward, his lips pressing against his friend’s.

"Thank God I got to gank this shapeshifter.” thought Dean while running his fingers through the angel’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my fic, but even if you didn't please leave a comment, I believe it doesn't take too much time, plus if you do it I'll give you cookies. LOTS of cookies !


End file.
